Caer
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Es como caer. Decir adiós a John es como caer. Sherlock/John.


**Disclaimer:** Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, los hechos en los que se basa esta historia son de autoría de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC. No gano nada haciendo esto (salvo despejar mi mente de fantasías).

* * *

**Caer.**

Es como caer.

La sensación de liviandad, el impulso de cerrar los ojos y entregarse. Y duele. Como cuando te azotas contra el suelo. Ardor, punzadas y luego la sangre empapándolo todo.

Decir adiós se siente como caer. Incluso cuando no hay sangre de por medio.

Sherlock siente el azote cuando siente la mano de John estrechando la suya.

Quizás debió decirle aquello que calló. Tal vez debió permitirse un abrazo de despedida porque no habrá otra oportunidad, porque en seis meses él dejará de respirar. Su mano se llena de un cosquilleo y casi puede sentir como un rio carmesí imaginario la pinta.

El ardor se asenta cuando John no muestra inclinación a decir más. ¿Por qué? Es obvio que John ha logrado obtener el mejor reemplazo. Mary no es tan brillante como él, pero tiene una coqueta inclinación por el peligro y puede darle a John lo que él no puede.

No habla de una hija en concreto.

Tantos años ignorando y suprimiendo sentimientos te deja incapacitado, ¿verdad?

_Yo no puedo amarte, John…_

Se da la vuelta y no mira atrás. El avión despega entonces y Sherlock sigue evadiendo mirar hacia la ventana. Y es que aunque alguna vez increpó a Irene sobre que los sentimientos eran para perdedores, ahora no puede más que reprenderse por su propia estupidez. Ahora él es el perdedor y eso es peor que caer.

Aún así, cierra los ojos y se adentra a su Palacio Mental. Camina a paso lento y calculado hasta dar con la habitación. La puerta se ve desgastada y descolorida, como si hubiese sido quemada por el sol.

—¿Sherlock? —Oye cuando posa la mano sobre el picaporte. Es John. Escucha su mesurado andar y percibe su respiración contra la puerta.

—Ya no puedes estar aquí —sentencia con voz impropia, sus manos tiemblan contra la madera.

—Sherlock, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué dices eso? —La voz de John presenta matices de exaltación. La puerta se mueve apenas puesto que Sherlock logra jalarla para mantenerla cerrada—. ¡Déjame salir!

—No, John. Debes irte —contesta apoyando la cabeza contra la madera. Aprieta los ojos y las manos cuando John comienza a gritar más fuerte, a demandar respuestas, cuando después de varios minutos opta por rogarle que le deje salir, que le deje verle.

—Háblame Sherlock… —musita entonces el doctor, agotado —. Sólo… Háblame…

Pero Sherlock no lo hace. Él se irá y nada más importará. ¿De qué valdrá mantener la prueba tácita de su error en su Palacio Mental cuando el verdadero John vivirá feliz con su esposa e hija? No es práctico, no es lógico, no es…

—Sherlock, por favor. No me apartes de tu lado aquí también.

El detective abre los ojos.

—Si hubieras querido… Si me hubieses dicho que… Estaría contigo, Sherlock. Yo siempre he querido estar a tu lado, eres tú quien me aleja…

—Cállate —masculla con voz ronca—. Sólo eres una proyección de John creada por mí, no tienes inferencia en nada.

—Tengo toda la inferencia del mundo. Tú me pusiste aquí. Tú me querías aquí —la voz de John está más firme, más grave al punto de denotar molestia mas no intenta forcejear con la puerta—. Tú querías tenerme aquí así podrías recurrir a mi cuando el verdadero yo no estuviese disponible. Esos noches que pasaste drogándote venías a mí… Cuando besabas a Janine pensabas en mí…

—John… —advierte cogiendo el pomo con ambas manos, dispuesto a eliminar la habitación.

— ¿Crees que borrándome de tu Palacio Mental se acabará todo?

Sherlock vacila.

—Puedes intentarlo. Encontraré la forma de volver. De todos modos, ya lo intentaste hace dos años, ¿verdad?

Amargura.

—Puedes reemplazarme por la cocaína, pero algo me dice que ya no satisface como antes… —Sherlock afloja el agarre de sus manos y frunce el ceño—. No… Incluso los parches de nicotina te saben insípidos.

Tocado. Sherlock retrocede un paso sin soltar el flojo ligue de sus manos. El pomo gira y sabe que John se ha dado cuenta de que ha acertado.

—Me quieres —asegura cuando la puerta se abre revelando a John con su cabello rubio despeinado y uno de sus pocos agraciados sweaters—. Y nada, ni siquiera eliminarme, va a cambiarlo.

John sonríe tristemente y avanza hacia el detective que instintivamente retrocede. Cuando su espalda choca contra la pared, el menor suelta un bufido que ensancha la sonrisa del doctor.

—Odias que yo esté en lo correcto —afirma John posando sus manos en los antebrazos enfundados en la calidez del abrigo.

—Incluso cuando hayas acertado en todo, tendrás que irte —amenaza bajando la mirada. Es un farol, y pese a la supuesta carencia de expresiones John comprende que no va a hacerlo, que sólo pretende mantener su imagen frívola de pie. Pero es una fachada tan débil que es tan fácil echarla abajo como soplar un castillo de naipes.

—No me iré —susurra el rubio ocultando el rostro en el cuello del moreno.

Es como caer. La sensación de liviandad es la misma, pero cuando John le abraza descubre que no hay ardor, no hay dolor, no hay sangre. Sólo un nudo en el pecho que se afloja cuando John le besa en la mejilla.

Volar no es lo que duele. Es el segundo muerto cuando el cuerpo se azota contra el suelo lo que escuece, las múltiples punzadas cuando los huesos comienzan a romperse todos a la vez, cuando el cerebro hace cortocircuito.

Sherlock ya no cae.

La voz de Mycroft a través del teléfono le saca del Palacio Mental y de los brazos de John sólo para llevarle hacia el verdadero John. Al John que le recrimina por dejarle de lado, al John que le apenas le toca para salvar las apariencias, al John que se conforma con Mary como su reemplazo porque aceptó que Sherlock jamás lo querrá de _esa_ forma.

No, ya no cae.

Está volando pero al final se vislumbra un colchón dispuesto a recibirle. Es el verdadero John que sonríe al verle bajar del avión.


End file.
